Generally, puff is used for applying cosmetic material such as powder, cake powder, or twin cake powder onto facial area of a human. Such puff consists of a puff body and a handle.
Cosmetic powder is generally separately received in a powder casing which is usually carried around by a user. For use, the user loads the puff with powder and then applies the powder.
The puff body is mainly provided in a sponge form made from material such as urethane, flocking, polyvinyl alcohol (PVA), or rubber, and manufactured mainly by the steps of cutting out the puff body and ribbon to predetermined sizes, respectively, and sewing both ends of the ribbon to the puff body.
However, since users of these conventional puffs generally have to carry around both the puff and the puff casing where the powder is held for occasional application of the powder, use thereof is inconvenient. Further, for the manufacturer's part, it is disadvantageous because the manufacturer has to construct separate manufacturing lines to fabricate puffs and powder casings, respectively.